


woke up in a safe house

by intolauren



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intolauren/pseuds/intolauren
Summary: “You can’t ask me to marry you and then freak out when I say okay, Lena.”





	woke up in a safe house

**Author's Note:**

> You might want to listen to Let's Get Married by The Bleachers before you read this. I'll include the lyrics below anyway, though :) 
> 
> Thanks to Yosra (again) for making me listen to that song and inspiring this and basically being the brains behind yet another one of my Supercorp fics. You're the best (again).

Let's Get Married - The Bleachers

Can you take this babe to be your only?  
And this babe to be your only?  
Let's get married

Sit down, breathe, and just listen  
Hey baby, baby  
I've been gone, I've been gone, I've been so far gone lately  
And I know it's bad when we look out  
But bad, bad people don't live in our house so  
I'm gonna look good for you honey  
Get my myself together, spend you all of my money, yeah  
And I know it's hard enough to love me  
But woke up in a safe house singing, "Honey, let's get married"

Don't wanna walk alone  
So let's get married  
I don't wanna walk alone  
Let's just get married  
Don't wanna walk alone  
So let's get married  
'Cause we don't wanna walk alone  
Or runaway, hey!

Sit down, breathe, and just listen  
I want my honey  
They think they know what we're going through, they don't know nothing  
And I know it's bad when we look out  
But bad, bad people don't live in our house so  
I'm gonna get right for you honey  
I'll take all of my medicine, spend you all my money, yeah  
And I know it's hard enough to love me  
But woke up in a safe house singing, "Honey, let's get married"

Don't wanna walk alone  
So let's get married  
I don't wanna walk alone  
Let's just get married  
Don't wanna walk alone  
So let's get married  
'Cause we don't wanna walk alone  
Or runaway, hey!

Change me at all costs  
Starlight and star-crossed  
Take me so breathless  
We could be reckless  
Why don't you change me at all costs?  
Starlight and star-crossed  
Take me so breathless

Yeah, woke up in a safe house singing, "Honey, let's get married"  
Don't wanna walk alone  
So let's get married  
I don't wanna walk alone  
Let's just get married  
Don't wanna walk alone  
So let's get married  
'Cause we don't wanna walk alone  
Or runaway, hey!

***********************************************

Lena doesn’t know she’s about to say it until she says it. 

It’s completely spontaneous, she thinks. 

Until she thinks some more, a lot more, and realises that it wasn’t spontaneous at all and that every single second of the last two years has been carefully building up to one moment in time which changed everything and nothing at all. 

She supposes it’s the last few days specifically that made up her mind in the end, though. That wrapped up the last two years and tied a little bow on top. 

She still can’t fully remember what happened, and she’s grateful because the memories she does have are enough. 

Working late, charts and numbers blurring on the page, another glass of wine, thinking about having dinner with Kara and Alex tomorrow night, alarms sounding, six armed meta-humans killing fifteen members of L Corp security before barging into her office, screaming, begging, Supergirl flying in through the window and taking down three of them in a matter of seconds, bones breaking, gunshots, Kara’s cry as kryptonite bullets tear through her skin. 

_“Kara!” Lena doesn’t even think, she just screams Kara’s name as she watches her fall to the ground, her face contorted in pain._

_She tries to reach for her, but the meta has her pinned so tightly to the wall that any attempt is completely useless. Her head is pounding from being smacked against the concrete and she can feel blood trickling down the side of her face. Her vision is blurred from what she guesses is a concussion, but as soon as she hears Kara’s cry, everything clears and all she can see is her._

_Three shots. That’s all it takes._

_Bang._

_Bang._

_Bang._

_One to her thigh. One to her shoulder. One to her ribs._

_Lena wonders if maybe the meta was aiming for her chest._

_She swears time slows down then._

_She watches Kara fall, watches the green glow of the kryptonite light up her veins, hears her cries of pain, hears the thud as her body hits the ground and refuses to get up again._

_Kara grits her teeth as she tries to force herself to stand, but Lena sees before Kara does that it’s not going to work._

_As Lena cries her name, Kara looks up at her. She knows it’s bad because Kara doesn’t even look mad or afraid that Lena has just yelled her real name in front of god knows who._

_“Close your eyes, Lena,” Kara says, her voice shaking and strained, and Lena wants to argue with her, wants to tell her to stop talking, wants to yell at her to get up and keep fighting because Kara Danvers just doesn’t give up._

_Kara Danvers promised her so much, promised her she’d never leave her, so she doesn’t get to just give up._

_And Lena tries, really tries, to tell her that._

_Except she can’t because everything feels heavy and her chest feels tight and she realises that that’s because the meta is gripping her neck so firmly that she’s been lifted off the floor._

_She panics then, when she tries to gasp for breath and comes up empty._

_“I’m sorry,” Kara says, her voice thick with defeat and guilt, and Lena watches as Kara struggles to even hold her head up and she’s terrified because every single inch of Kara’s body is lighting up as green as emeralds and then suddenly she’s just mad because if this really is it, if this is where they die, she wants to see Kara’s blue eyes and her soft, cream skin one last time._

_Lena kicks her legs and thrashes her arms, tries with every single ounce of strength that she has left in her body to escape the grasp of the meta, but her actions only make the grip on her neck tighten and then she feels a punch to her stomach and everything goes black._

_Lena closes her eyes then, just like Kara told her to._

_She prays to whichever God is listening that Kara has her eyes closed too. She prays to whatever God is listening that Kara doesn’t see her die._

_It’s her last thought before she succumbs to the darkness._

Lena chokes back a sob as the memories assault her and squeezes Kara’s hand just to reassure herself that she’s here, that she made it, that she’s alive. 

Kara’s sleeping, she’s been sleeping for hours now, her body still weakened by the kryptonite. 

Lena hasn’t been able to sleep. She hasn’t been able to take her eyes off of Kara because every time she does, she sees her dying in front of her. 

She doesn’t know what time it is, how many hours have passed since they arrived here. 

All she knows is that Kara’s alive, somehow, god knows how. 

Outside, the sun is beginning to rise. 

Lena watches as another cut on Kara’s head heals completely, and she takes comfort in that there are only two more left before her skin looks the way it did before. She’s still pale, but with every passing second, Kara is starting to look more like Kara again.

Even though she sees her healing in front of her eyes, Lena squeezes Kara’s hand again. Just to make sure. 

She thinks back, back to waking up in the DEO med bay what feels like a lifetime ago, back to hearing Kara and Alex arguing somewhere down the hall. 

_“You can’t go anywhere, Kara. You need to lie down and heal,” Lena hears Alex’s stern voice say._

_“I have been lying here for over a day. I’m sick of lying here. I can’t stand being in this building and I can’t stand being away from Lena and I can’t stand knowing that I couldn’t protect her,” Kara responds, and her voice sounds wrong, like every word takes twice as much effort as usual, like every word hurts._

_Lena tries to sit up, because she wants to go to her, wants to wrap her arms around her and hold her, but when she tries to move, a pain that starts in her head and then radiates through her entire body and almost makes her cry out renders her absolutely useless._

_A tear slips out of the corner of her eye and she doesn’t know whether it’s because of her pain, or because of Kara’s._

_“You did everything you could, Kara. Everything. And Lena’s fine s-“_

_“She’s not fine, Alex! I watched as a metahuman tried to literally squeeze the life out of her. I watched as he punched her and rammed her head into the wall over and over. So she’s really not fine. She almost died!” Kara yells, and Lena’s never heard her sound so angry._

_“And so did you!” Alex yells back, her voice cracking on what sounds like a sob._

_Lena knows what happened was bad, but hearing Alex’s voice like that makes Lena wonder just how bad it was, how close Kara was to not surviving it._

_There’s a pause then, a long and heavy one, and when Kara speaks again, her voice is soft._

_“Please, Alex. You have to let me take her somewhere. I have to get her away from here for awhile. I can’t let her wake up in this damn med bay again, I just can’t. Not because of me. Please,” Kara begs, and Lena just wants to tell Kara that it’s okay, that she’s okay, that it isn’t her fault._

_Lena hears Alex sigh._

_“Kara, please. Don’t do this to me. I love you and I love Lena but I can’t let you walk out of here. Not so soon after I almost lost you,” Alex says, and her voice cracks again and Lena’s sure she’s crying._

_No one loves Kara like Alex does, Lena thinks to herself. Lena’s sure no one has ever loved anyone the way Alex loves Kara._

_“Alex… I’m better. I’m almost completely healed. In a day, every single trace of kryptonite will be gone from my body and it will be as though none of this even happened. I’m fine, honestly. And I know you’re scared because what happened was bad-“_

_“It was more than bad, Kara. You have no idea. The kryptonite in your blood was twice as potent as normal kryptonite. God knows how, but it was. Which means that those metas knew you’d show up. Not only that, they were counting on it. They wanted to murder you. If that bullet in your ribs had been even centimetres higher, you wouldn’t be standing here right now. So don’t you dare tell me you’re better and that in a day it’ll be like this never happened because it’s bullshit, and you and I both know that,” Alex interrupts, and the pain in her voice makes Lena shiver._

_Lena wants to go to Kara, to tell Kara to drop it and to get back in bed and sleep for a few more hours, to let Alex hold her hand and keep an eye on her until she’s finally convinced herself that Kara’s alive and she isn’t going anywhere. Because she knows Alex needs that._

_She knows that, because she needs it too._

_But Kara’s not going to give this up, Lena can tell that just from her voice._

_“I’m sorry, Alex. Truly, I am. But keeping me here isn’t going to change what happened last night. And I need to be with Lena. She nearly died too, I nearly lost her too, and I just—“ Kara stops, and Lena hears her inhale slowly, as though she’s trying to get her emotions under control. “Please. I need to be with her. I need to get both of us away from here so we can pretend for just five minutes that all of this isn’t real. I can’t stand this anymore. There has to be somewhere we can go, please.”_

_Lena thinks about running away with Kara, and it sounds so heavenly that she almost cries._

_She hears Alex sigh again. “There’s— there’s a safe house. On the edge of the city. You can go there. But I have conditions.”_

_“Anything, Alex. I’ll do anything you need me to. Thank you so much,” Kara says, and Lena knows she’s hugging Alex tightly._

_“I’m not doing this because I want to. What I want to do is force you back into bed so I can stand here and watch you sleep for at least eight more hours. What I want to do is take you home, home to mom, and I want us to stay there forever. But because I love you, and I don’t want you to hate me, you can have two days away from here with Lena where you don’t have to be Supergirl.”_

_“Thank you,” Kara says again, and Lena knows she’s crying now._

_“But you’ll call me, or you’ll have Lena call me, at least once an hour. You’ll wear tracking nanites so I can see where you are at all times. You’ll let me know immediately if you start to feel unwell, even slightly, because we still don’t know how that kryptonite was so powerful or if there will be any long term effects. You will rest, and by that I mean you will sleep, for at least another day. You will not even attempt to use any of your powers until you are back here and we can make sure it’s safe to do so. I mean it, Kara,” Alex says, and then Lena hears Kara agreeing and promising over and over._

Kara’s kept her promises. And Lena’s called Alex every hour since they arrived whilst Kara’s been sleeping, but the last time she called an hour ago, Alex said she could just wait until morning to call again and that she should try and get some sleep because she needs to heal too. 

But Lena can’t sleep because she’s too busy reassuring herself that Kara is alive to even try. 

“You’re thinking too hard,” Kara mumbles, her voice thick with sleep. “I can feel it from here.” 

Lena knows Kara is still half asleep, and _that’s_ why the soft smile on her face stops her heart even more than usual and that’s why she says what she says. 

Because Kara smiling, Kara half asleep with bed hair splayed out on the pillow, Kara smiling and half asleep with bed hair and cuts that are healing after she almost died makes Lena physically incapable of saying anything else. 

“Let’s get married,” Lena whispers. 

Kara stills, and Lena is just as taken aback by her words as Kara seems to be, but now that she’s started, she can’t stop. So she says it again. 

“I’m serious, Kara. Let’s get married.” 

“Lena, I—“ 

“Just listen, okay?” Lena interrupts, and she sits up then because suddenly _something_ is running through her veins and making it impossible to be still. The sudden movement hurts her head but she ignores it because she can see what almost looks like rejection on Kara’s face and that terrifies her more than dying did and she _has_ to make her understand. “We almost died. We’re literally waking up in a safe house. This is our life. And I know it’s not the first time something like this has happened and it probably won’t be the last either and I know I’ve always said that marriage doesn’t mean anything, doesn’t change anything, but I want to marry you.” 

Kara opens her eyes and meets Lena’s gaze then, and Kara’s eyes are so _beautiful_ that Lena almost cries. 

“Nothing about any of this is safe, and every time something like this happens that becomes so obvious, but it’s not about being safe anymore, Kara, it’s just about being with you, unsafe. That’s where I always want to be, no matter what. I know I’m hard enough to love sometimes but I can change and I-“ 

“Okay,” Kara says. 

One word. 

It stops Lena right in the middle of her sentence. 

She blinks. “Okay?” 

Kara smiles, closes her eyes, pulls the covers up under her chin. “Okay.” 

“Okay?” Lena asks again, because truly, she doesn’t quite understand what’s happening. 

Kara chuckles softly. “You can’t ask me to marry you and then freak out when I say okay, Lena.” 

“I’m not freaking out!” Lena argues, but her voice sounds strange all of a sudden. 

“Right. Well you need to tell that to your heart which has been beating at around 130 beats per minute ever since I spoke,” Kara laughs, and when Lena becomes aware of her heart thudding wildly inside her chest, she realises that maybe Kara’s right. Maybe she _is_ freaking out a little. 

Lena takes a deep breath through her nose and lets it out slowly. 

“Are you coming back to sleep?” Kara asks, and it’s a completely unremarkable question, and it throws Lena for a loop and makes her wonder if her concussion is worse than Alex thought because surely Kara isn’t just going to ask her about something as normal and mundane as sleeping after they’ve just agreed to get married. 

“I- Um…” Lena tries to respond, but nothing comes out and she considers then that there’s something _really_ wrong with her. 

Kara moves one arm from under the covers and holds her hand out towards Lena. She still has her eyes closed and the sheets tucked up to her chin and the sun is still rising outside. 

Kara waits, patiently, until Lena takes her hand. 

“Come back to sleep, Lena,” Kara whispers, tugging lightly on her hand. 

Lena complies, and lets Kara guide her back under the covers until she’s snuggled tightly into her side, her face buried in Kara’s neck. 

“Don’t you want to talk?” Lena asks, and Kara presses a gentle kiss to her forehead. 

“We can talk another day. We have forever now, after all,” Kara says, and then she laughs softly and presses another kiss to Lena’s forehead and Lena wants to take back everything she said about being unsafe with Kara, because she’s absolutely certain that this is the safest she’s ever felt. 

“Forever,” Lena whispers, and suddenly she’s so tired, and her eyelids drift closed. 

She feels Kara smile against her skin. “Forever,” Kara says again. 

The word rolls off of Kara’s tongue so easily, like it’s the easiest word in the world to say. 

Lena wonders if maybe _okay_ and _forever_ are the same word. 

And suddenly they’re her favourite words.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to let me know what you think! I really appreciate any comments/kudos more than I can say.


End file.
